


Triumph

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ficlet, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirsty (Repressed) Boy Meets DILF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: “Either close your mouth or bring it over here – it’s up to you.”
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Isshin
Kudos: 55





	Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> cast your mind back to August, when I really wanted Grimm choking on Isshin fic. Ten days later, wrote it. Today, finished! Enjoy!

It took an unfair fuckload of effort to get past Grimmjow’s hierro sometimes. It was necessary for battle, but some pleasures in life weren’t meant for creatures with a hide too thick to enjoy it.

Sometimes fighting and killing put him in a fucking mood too. All the reiatsu pumping through his system needed more than a roll of his shoulders to dislodge. It took tugging at his cock hard enough to bring him to his _knees_ – for him to feel enough to want that rough treatment, until he was caught in a cycle of hurting for pleasure and pleasure for hurting.

Grimmjow wasn’t even the one that came up with a solution.

_“Stare any longer and it’ll probably fall off. Either close your mouth or bring it over here – it’s up to you.”_

Grimmjow did more than bring himself over, he slid his lips up Isshin’s shaft and sucked it into his warm mouth. The feel of it, heavy on his tongue and pressing against the roof of his mouth was _different_.

Isshin gritted his teeth at the hot, trembling feel around his dick, like a clamp attached to a pretty boy pleading for a good fuck. Grimmjow just went for it, then waited for Isshin’s reaction – blinking his eyes up at him with naive intensity.

Coral blue, his eyes were coral blue and he was _still staring_. At Isshin, like he wasn’t holding Isshin’s cock in his mouth, waiting patiently for directions from the Adonis promising him earthly release.

Fuck it. The Arrancar lived for battle, he’d like this.

Isshin fluttered his fingers along Grimmjow’s throat, making the kneeling man shudder, mouth still taut around his cock. Grimmjow’s eyes shuttered until barely the shine of them was visible. His soft, too long eyelashes dusted his cheeks, sweeping the streak of freckles across his skin. At any other angle, they’d be invisible. This close, the smooth bone of his mask was like porcelain, primed for a lick of paint. Isshin chuffed. Forged in fire and sharp edged did sound like Grimmjow.

It didn’t matter that his mouth was wrapped around Isshin’s dick. Something suspicious tugged at his lips, so Isshin let it go. Smiled then positioned his fingers around Grimmjow’s neck.

He moaned, masculine and deep, humming across Isshin’s cock. Grimmjow shuffled closer between his legs, nearly choking himself as he drew Isshin’s cock too close too fast.

Isshin petted his hair, feeling out the tresses, like stroking ocean waves but more vibrant and– Grimmjow’s eyes were angry.

“No problem,” said Isshin. “Next time maybe.” And moved on.

Grimmjow’s hand tightened, clenching around Isshin’s thigh.

“Well, of course. Good behaviour warrants a repeat performance.”

Grimmjow’s other hand tapped out of squeezing the base of his dick, but he made up for it with his adventuring, _desperate_ tongue. Both hands slid up to squish Isshin’s ass, like Grimmjow thought he had the presence of mind to crumple the muscle even while he stuffed himself with Isshin’s cock.

Isshin tangled his fingers in Grimmjow’s hair, gripping tightly before the bratty little masochist could complain. He hunched lower, tucking Grimmjow’s head into his abdomen and fluttering those fingers again.

“You want this.” He wasn’t asking.

Grimmjow warbled, but he bobbed his head faster and sucked ever harder, so Isshin took it as a yes.

Isshin’s fingers tightened, in his hair, around his throat. “Then suck, boy, suck.”

Between Isshin’s hands on him and his around Isshin, he couldn’t move more than to slide, fucking himself on Isshin’s thick cock. He wished he could move even less, could stay still to be smothered in the fabric of Isshin’s t-shirt and the size of his _body_. His fingers scrabbled harder to accommodate his wish, to reach around Isshin, prodding the tips of his middle fingers where he thought there was a dip for his hole.

The shock made Isshin loose him some air even as he jabbed his hips forward into Grimmjow’s groaning mouth. “You were made for this, boy.”

He squeezed tighter, halting Grimmjow’s breath right as he came down his throat. Grimmjow softly sucked Isshin into oversensitivity, and he pulled himself from Grimmjow’s slack jaw.

Isshin cupped the bare side of his face to no protest, in fact, Grimmjow _whimpered._ In _delight_.

“Again?”

Grimmjow turned the curve of his mouth into Isshin’s palm and his eyes fell open, pupils wide and hungry.

_“Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> spent so much time watching God of War cutscenes recently, I accidentally referenced it. But, truly, it added to the narrative.


End file.
